Miracles Do Happen
by anime4life2112
Summary: The students are to stage a play for their school's festival, and by an unlucky coincidence, Marinette and Chloe are the lead characters. In order for them to work together and give a convincing act, Adrien suggests that they spend time together, but does it turn out the way he hopes for it to go? (ML One-Shot)


**Hello, my dear readers.**

 **Obsession with Miraculous Ladybug + Watching Victorious: Take A Hint = _this fanfic_**

 **Anyhow, this is my first Miraculous Ladybug fanfiction, focusing mainly on the relationship between Marinette and Chloe. Hope you like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous Ladybug or it's characters, just this story.**

* * *

"Alright, students, take your seats!" Ms Bustier exclaimed as she strolled into the classroom, a rather thick folder, along with several manuscript, in her arms. The students scrambled back to their positions and awaited whatever announcement their teacher had for them.

"What do you think she's gonna be talking about?" Marinette questioned her seat neighbour and all-time bestie, Alya.

The said brunette shrugged in response.

"No idea. Probably something about what our class will be doing for the school festival?"

Their school was holding its annual school festival in a few days, and apparently, it was compulsory for every class to participate and do, well, _something_ for the festival. They watched their teacher put down her stuff on the teacher's desk, before straightening up and facing the students once more.

"It has been decided that our class will do a play for the school festival, and our principal, Mr Damocles, has allowed us to choose which play we will perform. So, I will be writing down the names of plays on the board - feel free to give suggestions - and we will take a vote on which one we will be doing."

With that, the class exploded with ideas and stories to stage. And after voting, it was chosen by the majority that the class will do the Shakespearean play 'Romeo and Juliet'. Soon, everyone launched into the conversation of who would play which role.

"I will play Juliet, and Adrikins can play Romeo! And we will be able to share a fateful kiss at the end!" Chloe demanded, sighing dreamily at the end, to which Marinette discreetly gagged at with Alya chuckling at her reaction. In front of them, Nino patted Adrien's back, the said blonde model cringing slightly at Chloe's words.

"Yeah, and both die at the end. Separately, I might add," Marinette scoffed lightly, eliciting hearty laughter from her classmates, and scowls from Chloe. Adrien, too, was amused by Marinette's brief display of savageness, and chuckled along. That is, till Ms Bustier hushed them all.

"There wouldn't be a need for all this discussion, because we will be selecting our actors and actresses by lottery." At that, everyone groaned in protest, but obliged anyways. Not without several, dozen, complaints from Chloe, who was shot down by everyone else..

Drawing their sticks from the cup, each student read the name of the character indicated on them.

"Cool, I'm playing Mercutio!" Alya exclaimed aloud, clearly pleased with her role.

"I'm playing Count Paris," Adrien stated; whether it was in shock or amusement, no one could really tell. Only Chloe was in despair at his declaration.

"I'm playing Benvolio," Nino declared offhandedly.

"Yes, I'm playing Juliet!" Chloe squealed, obviously thinking no one was a better fit for this role. While everyone was in delight of their roles, Marinette was the only one whose face was drained of colour, eyes wide with trepidation, as she stared at her stick in horror. Her face had turned paler upon hearing Chloe's role.

Finally noticing Marinette's awfully silent form, Adrien turned towards her. "What's wrong, Marinette?"

"Huh? Oh, well…"

"What role did you get, girl?" Alya asked, reaching out for Marinette's stick to read it. The original cheeky and jolly smirk had been completely wiped off, her mouth agape when she realised why Marinette was in shock, for she too was taken aback.

"What's wrong?" Nino inquired, confused by both girls' reactions.

"Marinette's playing...Romeo." At that, the entire class quietened down, and stared at their raven-blue haired class president, before directing their gaze towards the blonde female who was playing Juliet, who took a moment to register this new information, before letting out a screech of disgust.

" _What_?! I absolutely refuse to kiss her!" Chloe howled.

Marinette growled in response, "The feeling's mutual."

"There is no need to worry, you won't have to kiss for real: it is just a play. You two can just lean in close and make it look like it's happening." Ms Bustier suggested in her usual, sweet manner, trying to calm both seething girls down.

"Fine. But I don't want your face touching mine!" Chloe agreed grudgingly, adding the last part with a indignant tone towards Marinette, who simply scoffed.

"Neither do I."

* * *

And so, they began preparing for the play. Marinette, on top of having to practise her role as Romeo, was also in charge of the costumes, being assisted by the girls who weren't playing the main characters. The guys were all in charge of making the props for the play. Thanks to Gabriel Agreste's generosity, they were able to obtain materials and cloth of great quality for the play. So all was going well.

Except for one thing.

"Cut!" Mr Damocles hollered, causing everyone to stop in their tracks. They were currently at the scene in which Romeo and Juliet were rendezvousing at Juliet's balcony. Marinette and Chloe stepped away from their positions on stage and walked towards the front, where Mr Damocles sat.

"Nope, this isn't working at all," Mr Damocles grumbled as he stared down at the manuscript, flipping through its pages. Both girls raised a brow at his antics, confused by his actions.

"What isn't working, Mr Damocles?" Marinette asked politely.

"You two. You two aren't working. You just don't exude the aura that you are in love as Romeo and Juliet. There is no emotion, and everything is just dull, bland, monotonous. It's more like you two hate each other."

"That's because we do," both girls replied simultaneously, before glaring at each other. The rest of the students watched from the sidelines as the two continued to glare at each other, the intensity increasing with each passing second. Adrien observed the two, his index and middle fingers on his chin - a habit he has whenever he was thinking.

He's known, he has always known, the two were polar opposites that constantly clashed with each other. They've hated one another, and from what he gathered from stuff Nino had told him, it's been four whole years that they've known each other but never gotten along. While he doesn't intend to force them to become friends, or anything of the sort as it would be hard considering Chloe's nature, he didn't want to see them hating each other for the rest of their lives. It was necessary for them to at least be understanding towards each other.

All the more if they were going to be in the same school till they graduated. And besides, Chloe was his childhood friend while Marinette was his best female friend - second only to Ladybug, but that's a different matter altogether - and he didn't want to see them at odds forever.

Walking over to Mr Damocles after he had dismissed them and told them to get back to rehearsals, Adrien called out. "Mr Damocles!"

The said man turned around to face one of his favourite students and replied, "Yes, Adrien?"

"I have a suggestion to make."

* * *

After a few more rehearsals, they were finally dismissed for the day. Just as they were about to leave, Ms Bustier entered the classroom.

"Uh, Marinette, Chloe, Mr Damocle wishes to see you at the Karaoke Sushi Bar near school at four. Which is...fifteen minutes from now," she stated.

"Whatever for? I have other things to do" Chloe scoffed, clearly not liking the idea of having to be with Marinette.

"I wasn't told. He did say you must go, though, and he has informed your father, who has given his permission."

"Ugh, _fine_. But it had better be quick." She huffed, and Ms Bustier took her leave. Marinette simply shrugged at the skeptical look Alya gave her, and made her way to the aforementioned destination of their soon-to-be meet-up.

* * *

Sitting at the bar, Marinette sipped on the glass of coke she had ordered as she waited for either Mr Damocles or Chloe to show up.

Unbeknownst to her, Mr Damocle stalked up from behind her.

"BAH!" Hearing the sudden scream from behind her, she took a spit take, her coke spraying out of her mouth. Grabbing a napkin to dab her chin, she turned around and gave her deadliest scowl - that she could muster as Ladybug - at her principal, who cowered slightly in fear.

"What was that for?!" She all but roared in fury. Part of the anger was towards his actions, but it was stemmed from when they were rehearsing in school earlier: Chloe made it impossible to immerse into the role of a lovesick boy because...well, this was Chloe. She made the impossible possible, which would be admirable, if it weren't for the fact that the content of the impossible things were some of the most displeasing aspects of life.

"I-I just thought it might help cheer you up a little," Mr Damocles admitted nervously, shaken by his usually shy and reserved student's sudden outburst. She let out a sigh and apologised as he settled down in the seat on her right. Soon, Chloe entered the bar, surprisingly without Sabrina, and settled in the seat on Marinette's left.

"Okay, I'm here. Why?"

"Because you two need to learn to play teenage lovers, believably."

"What does that have to do with sushi?!" Marinette exclaimed, utterly confused. While Chloe remained silent, she had the same sentiments as Marinette - not that she would ever admit out loud.

"Listen, when I was younger, I once did a play, and had to play the role of a man in great pain. So to prepare, I threw myself down a flight of stairs," he stated, causing both Marinette and Chloe to raise their brows and exchange a look. He had continued with, "You won't believe the number of times I hit my head."

There was a brief moment's pause, before Chloe gave an unamused smirk. "Yeah, we would."

"We really, really would," Marinette agreed, a frown on her lips as she nodded her head.

"And so, now, to prepare for your roles, you two, must date." At that, both girls' brains stopped functioning for a second. Say what, now? They both turned to blankly stare at their principal. "So, have fun."

"With what?" Marinette quickly questioned, being the first of the two to snap out of her initial shock.

"Your date."

"What date?" Chloe asked this time, not believing her ears.

"This one," Mr Damocles replied, pointing at the two girls, who gaped back. "It begins now at," he paused to briefly look at the time on his watch, "four-fifteen PM."

Both girls were still gaping as he continued, "You two will stay here, eat, drink, chat and giggle, till the bar closes at ten."

"Wha- Forget it, I'm leaving!" Chloe explained, having none of this.

As she picked up her designer bag and rose out of her seat, Marinette followed suit. "Yep, me too."

"Ah ah ah. If either of you leave before ten, you both repeat the year."

" _What_?! Mr Damocles!" Marinette exclaimed, hysterical. He can't do that! He'd be abusing his authority as the principal!

"It's fine," Chloe said, directing her words to Marinette for the first time in the fifteen minutes they've been in the bar, "he's not gonna know when we leave."

"Oh yes, he's gonna," Mr Damocles stated, causing both girls to freeze in their tracks, as they looked towards him, waiting for the rest of his explanation.

"I have two people watching you: Kim," he said, pointing to a far corner in the room, causing both girls to turn their heads to the direction of his finger and saw the said boy sitting their, munching on chips with a pair of binoculars in hand, "and Nino."

Pointing to the opposite direction, both girls turned around and saw Nino with his headphones on, watching the two girls through his binoculars. What. The. Hell. Both girls faced back at Mr Damocles, who gave an innocent-looking smile, and added, "Happy dating."

"You really think my father will approve of you forcing us to do this?" Chloe scowled, pulling out her phone, ready to dial her father's number.

"As much as I hate to agree with her, I really don't want to do this. Not to mention, I still haven't finish making some of the costumes and we are running out of time. Do we really have the leisure to be doing this?" Marinette asked, frowning.

"Firstly, your father has already agreed to this, knowing fully what my intentions were, Ms Bourgeois. And secondly, I wasn't the one who came up with this, it was Adrien." Hearing his name, both girls looked up in shock. Say _what_.

"Adrien did?" Marinette asked in disbelief. Chloe, too, was shocked, unable to find the right words.

"He thinks you two need to spend time together, and can't tolerate the thought of you two being at odds all the time. That reminds me, he is also here, but he didn't tell me where he would be hiding." At this, both girls pouted. They were completely against the idea of being together, but since it was Adrien who wanted this…

"Fine. But only this once. Never again," Chloe said, pocketing her handphone. With that, Mr Damocles turned on his heel and left. Groaning, both girls settled back down into their chairs, clearly displeased by this turn of events. The waiter, who had gone to the restroom while all this was going on, returned to the bar, all ready to take orders again when Marinette called out to him. "Um, excuse me, sir?"

"Yes?"

"Yeah, my ' _date_ ' and I were wondering if you have a flight of stairs we could throw ourselves down."

* * *

Marinette was slurping on the soup of the bowl of ramen she and Chloe had ordered, which was annoying the heck out of Chloe. Then came another slurp, then another, and another. Soon, she had enough.

"Ugh, stop that slurping! Can't you see I'm trying to eat in peace and quiet here?" She exclaimed in an irritated tone. Marinette let out a low 'sorry' and continued eating quietly.

"Worst evening ever." Chloe suddenly grumbled aloud.

"Oh, you think I'm having fun on this 'date', because I'm not!"

"Then let's not talk."

"But, y'know, there is no reason why you and I can't sit here and have a proper conversation." Marinette exclaimed, trying to create a good start to this 'relationship', per se, that Mr Damocles, and apparently Adrien, wanted.

"I have a good reason."

"Which is?"

"I don't like you!" Well, that was the understatement of the century. Anybody who knew the two also knew they absolutely hated each other.

"Really? You can't think of one thing you like about me?" Chloe took a brief moment to think before blurting out, "I like it when you are sad and away from Adrikins."

Marinette let out an exasperated sigh, before taking a deep breath to calm herself and replied, "Try again. Reach deep down into your twisted, bitter soul, and see if you can find anything nice to say about me."

This time, Chloe actually pondered over it for a moment, before stating, "Your drawing and designs...aren't...awful."

Marinette knew she purposely said this without any positive-meaning words, but it was still a compliment in her book. Giving a wide, genuine smile, she said, "Thanks so much."

"Now let's hear you say something nice about me."

"Sure. Uh… I admire how you're never afraid to say what you think."

"That's so stupid."

"See?" Marinette reasoned, causing Chloe to roll her eyes slightly, but gave a small smile nonetheless. Seeing this, Marinette took it as a good sign, and pressed on. "Now you say something nice about me again."

"Uh… I guess, some people might say that, from certain angles, you are… pretty," Chloe replied, hesitantly at that.

Marinette raised a brow. "Really? I don't remember anyone ever saying that."

"Oh, no, a lot of people say that. Juleka, Kim, Sabrina, even...Adrikins," Chloe said, adding the last one as an afterthought. Marinette stared at her in surprise, unsure of what to say. Seeing her flabbergasted form, Chloe voiced out, "You could say I'm pretty."

Marinette, not properly thinking through it before she spoke, blurted out, "You are pretty."

At that, both girls looked at each other, equally shocked and in disbelief that Marinette actually said that. An awkward silence hung in the air before they turned away, both simultaneously picking out a random ingredient from their bowls and popping it into their mouths, knowing it wasn't the right moment for either of them to speak.

As the silence resumed, they were so caught up in their own thoughts, they barely noticed two males, most likely at the age of seventeen, entering the bar. Upon spotting the two girls, eating alone, they walked right up to them, and one standing on the side of each girl.

"Uh oh, babe sandwich. Woah!" At that, the two guys purposely pushed Marinette and Chloe against each other, and were squished in between the two males. Cringing in disgust, they gave discontented glances at the two guys when they finally backed off.

"And this night actually gets worse." Chloe stated, letting out a humourless laugh.

Marinette put down her chopsticks on her bowl and, as politely as she possible could, said to the two strangers, "Um, guys, we really wanna hang out, _alone_."

"We are alone." Guy number one said, being followed up by guy number two. "Just the four of us!"

With that, the two high-fived in front of the girls, who watched in silence before uttering in the same tone of dread at the same time, "Oh my god."

It was already seven in the evening, and the two guys still didn't leave their sides, hitting on them every second and trying to get them to open up. But both girls weren't having any of it, and ignored them by watching several couples go up to sing some songs on the karaoke machine.

* * *

At some point, Marinette and Chloe had completely forgotten about their distant company, and the said three boys were actually conversing to each other via their phones in a joint call.

"Dude, should we step in? I know this arrangement happened because we need them to get along for the play, but I can't really stand by and watch some random guys hit on our classmates. Especially Marinette. Alya would kill me if I didn't step in," Nino muttered, watching the two girls grow increasingly frustrated by the guys' unwanted attention. It was true, Alya would have his head, if he didn't step in, not to mention Marinette was like a sister to him now, the whole small-crush-on-her fiasco long forgotten. He would not, could not, just simply sit by and watch his sister-like friend in discomfort and do nothing about it.

"Yeah, I agree. I don't think we should sit this one out. But Mr Damocles told us not to interfere, no matter what," Kim replied, observing the scene. They may not be particularly close, and he may have been, probably, the most obnoxious boy in his class, but his classmates were precious to him, even Chloe, despite her endless streak of cruelty towards them all.

"I'm sure they'll be fine. I can't say for sure for Chloe, but I know Marinette can take care of herself, and Chloe as well," Adrien said, reasoning with the two. He had been watching them from the beginning, and they were actually getting along well, having a proper conversation and all, till the two unwanted presences appeared.

"You sure?"

"Definitely. No matter how much Marinette may dislike Chloe, she isn't the type of person who will just sit back and watch someone in a tight spot. And have you seen her get violent before? It was almost scary," Adrien said, chuckling at the end. It was true. One time when he, Nino, Alya and Marinette hung out as a group, a thief had snitched Marinette's purse from her, which caused her to stray from the group. He had noticed it, and when he turned back to help her, he was met by the most unexpected scene: Marinette beating up the man to a bloody pulp, till he was almost half-dead. Honestly, it was amusing, seeing Marinette get so riled up for the first time. It was almost...alluring.

But that's besides the point.

"Okay, but if I think at any point they are going too far, I'm stepping in," Nino said, and Kim agreed.

"Sure, Nino. I'll have your back. Adrien said, reassuringly.

* * *

Marinette and Chloe watched a couple sing to the song 'The Joke is On You' in an attempt to ignore the two men; however the lyrics of the song seemed to match the situation they were in, serving to remind of their current position, and they weren't liking it.

Not one bit.

Chloe sipped on the cup of tea in her hands, rejecting every single one of the suggestions the guy, who was hitting on her, was giving. Marinette, on the other hand, was blatantly ignoring the guy next to her, as he scratched her chin - the same way she had done for Chat Noir once, when an akumatized zookeeper was chasing after Kim. She didn't understand why Chat seemed to have enjoyed it that time, because she was hating every second of it.

"Are you ticklish?" The guy had asked, and continued scratching her chin non-stop. Reaching the peak of her irritation, she abruptly launched her elbow into the man's abdomen, hard. She hadn't held back, and after all this time fighting crime as Ladybug, she had grown significantly stronger than before. The guy doubled over in pain and crouched down to the ground with a loud groan. Both Chloe and the other male had seen and heard what happened, and warily glanced over.

* * *

"See what I mean?" Adrien said, chuckling slightly, while the other two boys gulped, paling at Marinette's display of strength.

"... Remind me never to get on her bad side," Kim muttered.

"Ditto to that, bro,' Nino replied in agreement. With that, the three boys continued watching from their 'hiding spots'.

* * *

"C'mon, can I get you some soda?" The second guy asked Chloe, to which she shook her head and replied with finality in her tone, "No."

"So," The guy who got elbowed by Marinette slowly recovered and rose up once more, "what school do you girls attend?"

"Collège Françoise Dupont," Marinette replied, short and sweet. Both guys 'ooh'-ed in response, which annoyed both girls as they looked towards them, eyes demanding an explanation.

"So, can you girls sing?"

"Uh, yeah, I guess. I'm not bad at it." Marinette murmured with uncertainty, and Chloe simply nodded, not wanting to waste her breath speaking to the duo.

"Sing us a song!"

"Yeah!" The guys taking turns to speak resulted in the girls turning their heads back and forth between both guys.

"We wanna hear a little songy-song action!" At this, Chloe's ever-cruel and cunning mind immediately thought of a devious plan to get rid of these two, once and for all, and turned towards Marinette with a sweet smile, which made Marinette a little uncertain for a moment.

"They wanna hear a little songy-song action," she parroted. Marinette looked right into Chloe's eyes, and took a moment to realise what she was thinking. When the message was finally sent across, an amused grin appeared on Marinette's lips, and she turned to face the two guys.

"Alright, we'll sing you a song." With that, both girls got out of their seats, to get occupied by the two men, and approached the DJ.

"Hey DJ," Marinette greeted politely, before Chloe cut in with a snarky, "Break's over."

"... What do you two wanna sing?" He questioned, showing no signs of being affected by Chloe's rudeness, and Marinette bent over the desk, eyes scanning the list of available songs before landing on one. "T-309."

The DJ apparently already knew what the song was, and smirked, before replying, "Alright."

Soon, an upbeat tune bean playing through the speakers, and safe to say, the males didn't know what the song was, judging from the enthusiastic hooting and cat-calls they were giving. Both girls grabbed a microphone and pulled them out of the stand, and Marinette flirtily blew a kiss towards the guys, who were looking quite over the moon.

Soon, they began singing.

 _Marinette: Why am I always hit on_

 _By the boys I never like!_

 _I can always see them coming_

 _From the left and from the right!_

 _Chloe: I don't want to be a priss_

 _I'm just tryin' to be polite._

 _But it always seem to_

 _Bite me in the-_

 _Marinette: Ask me for my number, yeah_

 _You put me on the spot._

 _Chloe: You think that we should hook-up_

 _But I think that we should not._

 _Marinette: You had me at hello,_

 _Then you opened up your mouth._

 _Both: And that, is when, it started going south._

 _Oh!_

At this point of the song, both girls waltzed off the stage and straight to the boys, singing the most savage lyrics right into both guys' faces.

 _Both: Get your hands off my hips,_

' _Fore I'll punch you in the lips._

 _Stop your staring at my- HEY!_

 _Take A Hint, Take A Hint!_

 _No, you can't buy me a drink!_

 _Let me tell you what I think._

 _I think you could use a mint!_

 _Take A Hint, Take A Hint!_

 _Take A Hint, Take A Hint!_

Now the whole bar was watching them at this point, and most had gotten a gist of what was going on, and were either cheering the two girls on or giving the two men disapproving looks. The two guys were also catching onto what Marinette and Chloe were doing, and were starting to feel embarrassed by all this.

 _Marinette: I guess you still don't get it_

 _So let's take it from the top._

 _Chloe: You asked me what my sign is_

 _And I told you it was 'Stop'!_

 _Marinette: And if I had a dime_

 _For every name that you just dropped_

 _Both: You'd be here_

 _And I'd be on a yacht!_

 _Oh!_

Both girls were dancing around the bar at this point, and when they passed by their two 'spies', they began to subtly flirt with them, for extra measure. Just to get on the nerves of the men who were flirting with them earlier. By some miracle, they hadn't noticed Adrien sitting right in front of them, watching his two best female friends in amusement.

 _Both: Get your hands off my hips,_

' _Fore I'll punch you in the lips._

 _Stop your staring at my- HEY!_

 _Take A Hint, Take A Hint!_

 _No, you can't buy me a drink!_

 _Let me tell you what I think._

 _I think you could use a mint!_

 _Take A Hint, Take A Hint!_

 _Take A Hint, Take A Hint!_

Marinette and Chloe then walked back to where their seats were to approach the two 'gentlemen', who felt utterly humiliated at this point. But to the girls, it wasn't enough. They wanted them to just _get the heck out of there_. So, they went right in front of the said guys and began singing the bridge.

 _Marinette: What about 'No' don't you get?_

 _Chloe: So go and tell your friends._

 _Both: I'm not really interested!_

 _Marinette: It's about time that you're leaving!_

 _Chloe: I'm gonna count to three and-_

 _Both: Open my eyes and_

 _You'll be gone!_

Their three spies marveled at this particular part. Despite being total opposites and hating each other, they sure knew how to harmonise with one another while singing a song. Perhaps they could get along better than they think. If only their pride allowed it…

 _(Chloe: One.)_

 _Marinette: Get your hands off my-_

 _(Chloe: Two.)_

 _Marinette: 'Fore I'll punch you in the-_

 _(Chloe: Three.)_

 _Marinette: STOP your staring at my-_

 _Both: HEY!_

 _Take A Hint, Take A Hint!_

 _I am not your missing link!_

 _Let me tell you what I think_

 _I think you could use a mint._

 _Take A Hint, Take A Hint!_

 _Take A Hint, Take A Hint!_

 _Chloe: Ohh.._

 _Both: Get your hands off my hips,_

' _Fore I'll punch you in the lips._

 _Stop your staring at my- HEY!_

 _Take A Hint, Take A Hint!_

 _Take A Hint, Take A Hint!_

Both girl went back up stage and ended in synchronised harmony, smirking in satisfaction at the mortified expressions on the guys' faces.

* * *

"Told you they would be able to take care of themselves," Adrien spoke to the other two in the joint call once more, and they were in silent agreement. No words were needed.

* * *

Watching the men leave, Marinette and Chloe settled into their seats once more.

"Wow, we were amazing!" Marinette exclaimed, smiling happily. Choe couldn't help but return it with a small one. "Yeah, I guess we were."

"... Say, Chloe, why is it that we could never get along? We definitely have chemistry with each other, so I don't see why we can't be friends at the very least." Marinette declared, and Choe thought about it. True, she and Marinette butted heads all the time, but Marinette has never really been as harsh to her as she was to Marinette. And she also knew how kind Marinette was by nature, but…

"It's… my fault we never got along. I was already quite the condescending and spiteful character when I was a lot younger, when my mother… left us. I guess I was a lot harsher to you when you and Adrikins got close. I didn't like the idea of you and Adrikins going out, and I knew he liked you more than me. Plus, he was one of the few, important people left in my life," Chloe slowly admitted, eliciting a blush from Marinette.

"Wha- Okay, I get that, but we are nowhere close enough to become lovers yet. As far as I know, he only sees me as a very good friend, not as a potential girlfriend. Plus, I think it's highly unlikely that we date anytime soon. So, truce?" Marinette suggested, holding her hand out. Chloe looked at her outstretched palm, then a Marinette, then back to her hand, before a larger, and more genuine smile broke across her face, as she took her hand in a handshake.

"Truce. But I can't make any promises as to how I'll react when I see you with Adrikins," she replied, to which Marinette simply chuckled. "Funny, I was going to say the exact same thing."

* * *

"Dude, are they talking about what I think they are talking about?" Nino asked, watching the two girls as they began to properly interact with each other once more, and this time more cheerfully at that.

"I think so," Kim replied.

"I can't really hear what they are saying, though," Adrien muttered, to which Nino gulped and quickly replied, "No worries, bro! Nothing important!"

If he spilled out the secret of Marinette's crush on him, Alya won't just kill him. She'll freaking _neuter_ him, no matter the disadvantages in the future of their relationship.

* * *

The next day, during rehearsal, everyone's breath was taken away by the emotions and the love in the air each time Romeo and Juliet were together. They could almost see the bubbles of happiness floating around the two.

"Yea, noise? Then I'll be brief. O happy dagger!This is thy sheath;there rust, and let me die." With that, Chloe took the fake dagger and plunged it into her chest, before falling to the ground in an unconscious heap over Marinette.

There was a clap, and another, and soon everyone was applauding and cheering at the two, who slowly rose from the ground with sheepish grins.

"That was absolutely beautiful! If I didn't know better, I'd say you two were in love," Mr Damocles commented, causing both girls to exchange grins. Walking off stage, they stopped in front of Adrien, Nino and Alya.

"Damn, girl! That acting was spot-on! Also, I saw what happened last night: Nino took a video and sent it to me. What you and Chloe did was absolutely genius!" Alya exclaimed excitedly, praising Marinette, who chuckled.

"Thanks, but it was mainly Chloe's idea. I just played along. Those two were getting on my nerves," Marinette stated, gesturing towards Chloe, who smoothed out her hair from the hairdo that it was put into, and smirked. "My ideas _are_ the best."

"Great job, Marinette, Chloe. I'm glad you two are getting along," Adrien said, giving them both a thumbs-up.

Marinette blushed and chuckled nervously, while Chloe launched at him, wrapping her arms around his neck - which snapped Marinette out of her dreamland, as she pouted at the scene before her - and squealed. "Anything for you, Adrikins!"

"Chloe!"

* * *

 _~Omake~_

On the day of the school festival, it was in the afternoon, and their class had just finished their play. As the students stepped out onstage to bow to the audience, where everyone was cheering and clapping. Two people in particular were clapping and hooting louder than the rest. When Chloe rose from her bow, her eyes landed on the two and her face visibly paled.

She grabbed Marinette's elbow and began shaking it nervously, catching the said girl's attention. "It's them. It's them!"

Turning to look in the direction Chloe was staring at, she also saw who Chloe saw and froze.

It was the same two boys from that evening.

"What do we do?" Chloe asked nervously, completely unsure of how to react. They were on stage after all. Apparently, the guys knew they were spotted, for they both stood up and began approaching the stage, still clapping. Adrien, Kim, Nino, and now Alya, instantly recognised the boys and snuck a glance towards the two girls in the middle.

Marinette took a moment to register her shock before replying, "Run. _Run, Juliet!_ "

" _Yes, Romeo!_ " With that, the two bolted off backstage, leaving the rest of the class staring at their disappearing forms in confusion, while the four - Adrien, Kim, Nino and Alya - burst out laughing, and the two guys in front of the stage exchanging disappointed looks.

Calming down from her bout of laughter, Alya stopped to look at Nino, and said with a huge grin, "Who would've thought it'd only take a song to get those two closer to one another?"

* * *

 **Liked it? Hope you did! Please do review and give me your opinion!**

 **XOXO, anime4life2112**


End file.
